1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly to a method for providing a private information to a mobile user and an associated wireless communication network and mobile station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, one kind of mobile network service is developed to real time inform a user equipment or mobile station (e.g. a mobile phone) of a mobile user about his private information, e.g. the updated information of his contacts. The MSN Mobile service is a well-known mobile network service of this kind. FIG. 1A shows an example of a contact table stored in the user equipment, where the name, current status, preferred communication tool (e.g. voice call, video call, SMS, etc.) and short message of each contact are recorded. By reviewing the contact table, the mobile user can obtain real time information about each contact, and prepare well before making a call to his contact.
In prior arts, when implementing this kind of mobile network service, the mobile network transmits the updated data of the contact table to the user equipment by a dedicated radio link. FIG. 1B shows a conventional data transmission process of the dedicated radio link. As shown in FIG. 1B, when a contact of the user equipment updates his data, the network requests the user equipment to establish a dedicated radio link. The whole process from the start to the end of the dedicated radio link lasts a time period longer than 3, seconds, while the actual time duration for transmitting the updated data may be just shorter than 0.1 seconds. That is, the user equipment consumes large power and radio link bandwidth for transmission and reception of the over-the-air messages when performing various procedures (i.e. radio link negotiation procedure, data link establishment procedure, data link release procedure, radio link disconnection procedure, etc.) that are irrelevant to transmission of the updated data.
Furthermore, the dedicated radio link is established each time when new updated data of the contact table is generated. That is, the times of establishing the dedicated radio link (i.e. the times of updating the contact table) is proportional to the number of contacts in the contact table. Also, each contact may update his data many times in a day. For example, if the contact table contains 50, contacts and each contact updates his data ten times in a day, then the user equipment needs to establish the dedicated radio link 50*10=500, times in a day. This will cause a huge consumption of power and radio link bandwidth, which is very unfavorable to the performance of the user equipment and also the mobile network.